Take me away
by accioraggedyman
Summary: 17 years old Jana meets the doctor. It seems like they haven't met each other for the first time...But sometimes it's better not to remember.
1. Meeting an old friend

***Authors note ***

**hello there ! (:**

**that's my first fanfiction here.**

**i hope you'll like it ! **

**(i know the first chapter is rather short but the next ones will be longer! i promise :3**

**i would LOVE some feedback **

**also doctor who is ob...viously not mine.**

1.

It was late December and I was laying on the sofa, reading a book. I quite liked days like these, where you could just relax on the sofa and do nothing all day long. I became a bit tired and while thinking about if I should rather go in my room to take a nap or stay here, i fell asleep.

Suddenly I woke up. I frowned, because I felt kinda strange. However, I got up and went to the kitchen to get myself something to drink. When I looked through the window i stopped and stared. ' .No.' I said to myself 'this can't be real,jana..can it ?' I ran outside ,though. Right in the middle of my garden stood a blue telephone box. Tardis. I looked around to find someone. This has to be a prank. Or did some of my friends arranged a meeting with one of the actors of doctor who? I was still wearing my way too large but comfy pullover and my sweat pants. My long dark brown hair was simply falling down on my shoulders and I wasn't wearing make up or anything. I hoped I wouldn't be on tv right now. I pushed my glasses back in place and slowly opened the door of the telephone booth. If this was a prank or special meet and great, I would play along and pretend to believe everything. Just as I opened the door I saw the eleventh doctor spinning around and smiling at me. " Jana, here you are again" I was confused about that sentence ,but didn't care as the doctor hugged me. I smiled brightly and tears were running down my face. I noticed that Tardis was seriously bigger on the inside. But I was too happy right now to think about it.  
If this was all a dream or joke, i would pretend to buy it, because this would still be one of my happiest days (or dreams) ever.  
And ...I know it can't be... but if all of this is real. I swear, i would never ever leave the .


	2. First journey

***Authors note***

**Hello !(: **

**Please comment and review ! hope you like it (:**

**I know it took a few days till I upload the next chapter but the more reviews the more motivation I get the quicker the next chapter is up ! **

**Next chapter will be uploaded within this week(:**

**( by the way: there might be some grammat mistakes but I beg you zo ignore them. I had to write this chapter on my mobile phone) **

The Doctor led my inside and i looked around. It really was bigger on the inside. I was shocked so I just stood there, my mouth wide open. The doctor laughed " Your face when you realise its bigger on the inside is always the best" I turned around to face him , but just in the moment I wanted to ask him what he was talking about the tardis wiggled. I almost fell but the doctor quickly grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. "what was that about ?" I asked as the tardis stood still again. " Something must have crashed in the tardis " The doctor said, absent-mindly ,and pushed some buttons.  
He went towards the door and opened it. Then he laughed " come on, jana. We're going to camelot!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. I looked around. This couldn't be real. This must be a dream. We stood right infront of a huge castle, the sun was shining and people on horses were riding towards the castle. My breath went quicker and my hand were shaking. " Oi, everythings alright, okay ? " The doctor said as he noticed that I was nearly having a shock. " Breath in, Breath out and again in aaaand out" , he tried to comfort me. After a few minutes I calmed down and the doctor smirked. " Fancy getting a middle-aged outfit first?" he winked and led me inside the tardis again. He gave me an outfit which fitted perfectly and after getting dressed I went outside. He already waited for me, I turned around to show him my outfit. " You take me to camelot like this ?" i asked, grinning. " Always" he said and took my hand again. We went to the castle. The doctor smiled widely and greeted various people on our way. " Should I tell you something,doctor?" ,I asked while walking. "go on" he said, as If he knew what I was going to say. " the middle age is my favorite time periode ever " Then he just laughed and began running.  
This man confused me. I frowned but ran with him, he still held my hand after all.  
Though I was rather skinny, I wasn't really sporty because I spend most of my time reading books or watching tv shows, so I was out of breath after a few minutes. I stopped running and so did the doctor. " Why the hell are we running, doctor ?" i asked. " The knights games are going to start soon. You don't want to miss this fun, do you ?" he asked me and took my hand again. " No way" I answered and we began to run again. Hundreds of people were heading to the feast. We slowed down and I began take a closer look at everything and I tried my best not to freak out again. It was just overwhelming. I was in camelot. All the people looked like the people in all these movies of series I have seen. Expect from the fact that they looked a bit unhappier and poorer. The streets were dirty and it smelled a bit strange, but all this fascinated, though. "come on now", the doctor said and grinned at me. I grinned back and we made our way through the crowed just as I heared a noise. " Does it begin now, doctor ?" i asked and he nodded. "Oi Merlin!" someone yelled and I turned to see the person who has yelled. I saw a young blond good looking man getting help to get on his horse from a young man with dark brown hair. He must be merlin... but was he THE merlin? The merlin who was the servant and best friend of prince arthur? One of the greatest sorcerers in history? I blushed as he noticed me watching them and I turned around to see the first knights begin the games.  
The doctor told me some interesting facts about the knight who were fighting. After about an hour there was a short break. "How do you like it so far, honey?" He asked. " i love it, doctor! I really love it !" i was excited and so thankful for the doctor bringing me here. The Doctor laughed " that's good to hear. how about I get us something to eat and you wait here ?" he asked, sounding like an older brother who was worried that his little sister doesn't eat enough. " alright. sounds good" I responsed grinning and the doctor went off. There were some other knights getting ready and I watched them. When I was younger I always dreamed of being a knight. Even though i know that in the old days woman were allowed to be knights. i looked down at myself. And I had to grin. With my garment dress and my long dark brown hair I looked like I really just popped out of the middle age. Expect for my glasses , but I had to wear them. " Is everything alright?"I heared someone ask and I looked up and looked right into Merlins eyes. I swallowed, " Yeah sure. " I smiled lightly and blushed a bit. " My name is Merlin " he said and took my hand and place a kiss on the back of my hand which made me blush even more. How I loved these old manners. "nice to meet you, merlin. My name's Jana" I answered as calm as possible. " what an unusual but beautiful name" he said and i smiled " Where are you coming from? You' re not from camelot, are you?" he asked and I nervously bite my lip. What should i tell him? I didn't know the name if any near City. And he wouldn't believe the truth, would he? I mean... even I didn't really believe what was going on.. " MERLIN! where are you again? COME HERE RIGHT NOW" I heared someone yell again and merlin sighed " I have to go. Arthur isn't really pacient with me", he explain " i hope to see you very soon" I just smiled as response. "MERLIN!" Arthur shouted again and merlin run off. I turned around and ran into the doctor " slowly , slowly , young lady" he said grinning and handed me some bread a like and a bowl of soup."here you are. best I could get" he winked and i grinned. " Doctor ? I 've got a few questions" I began but he interrupted me. " yeah. you always have. " , his voice sounded sad but he was half smiling. I ignored it. I needed answer. " However...first of all.. Is this real?", i asked. " yep", He answered. " but you're from a tv show" ,I said "nope i'm not" he responsed. "but I know a tv show where..." he layed a finger on my mouth so I stopped talking. " I'm not FROM a tv show. The tv show only exist because I wanted it to exist" he said. I frowned. He was trying to tell me some crap. "oh right. and why would you exactly do that?" I asked a bit touchy, my hands in my hips. The Doctor went silence. He looked at his feets and then up again. He looked right at me through his teary eyes. His voice was creaking as he answer. "Because I didn't want you to forget me completly"


End file.
